


heat kills all bacteria (but only a knot can set me free)

by Anonymous



Category: COVID-19 & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anti American Sentiments, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Coronavirus Is A Cutiepie, Coronavirus Uses They Pronouns, Female Alphas Have Hyena Vaginas, Intersex Coronavirus, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Coronavirus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Human!Coronavirus suffers through their heat while in the hands of those seeking revenge for the pandemic their sloppy hole has caused.
Relationships: Nonbinary Coronavirus/Female Scientist
Comments: 62
Kudos: 115
Collections: Anonymous





	heat kills all bacteria (but only a knot can set me free)

"corona-chan," the buxom pink haired scientist giggled, "you look like you're in pain. is there anything i can do to ease your discomfort?"

corona mewled like a kitten just weaned from its mother's milk as they writhed on the silver table

their ass leaked with slick and their pussy throbbed as the scientist's purple glove covered fingers fucked into their sloppy little hole and made rubbery squeaky squelching noises on every thrust in

the plump little pussy between their legs burned like it had been coated in vapor rub and their cock weeped with frustrated tears of pre-cum

"why," corona warbled. "why...are you...doing...this?"

"because your bad little pussy made a lot of people sick when you went into heat," said the scientist, punching her whole fist into corona's booty like it was a whole wheat ball of dough. "you deserve to be punished!"

corona whined impotently. "i didn't want to--"

the scientist pulled her fist out of corona's ass and slapped them across the face with her soppy palm. "we don't care what you want bitch! when im done with you, the americans are going to use you like a hot dog bun at the fourth of july!!! but for now"

the scientist pulled off her gloves and shoved them in corona's mouth, forcing corona to taste the mustardy flavor of their own ass

she stripped out of her lab coat and dropped her pants, revealing a massive hyena pussy wet with juice

"im going to knot you, whore," said the scientist "i'm going to show you a whole new kind of disease"

corona screamed but no one could hear them

the scientist climbed on their face and humped down until corona's neck was as broken as the united states economy

corona's last words were, "fuck...medicare...for...alll....guuhrk"


End file.
